


Day 15 - In A Different Clothing Style

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s attire, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner, alternative clothing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Tony has decided to go all out for Steve's birthday, including costumes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brief, but cute. Sorry, it's harder to write when my son is around and I have to do the mom thing. Enjoy!

“Steve’s going to kill you,” Bruce told Tony as he adjusted the straps of his suspenders in the mirror.

 

Tony laughed from where he stood by the door, shaking his head. “Nah, Cap’ll love it. Just watch.” The billionaire was clad in a white shirt and brown pants with brown suspenders over his shoulders. He wore a newsboy hat that looked like it was straight out of the 1940s on his head.

 

Bruce put on his own hat over his salt and pepper curls, a rueful smile on his lips. He looked very similar to Tony in his own outfit. “You’re going out of your way to make him feel like an old man. Who would love that?”

 

“Look, it was either this or get decked out in red, white and blue since he decided to be born on the fourth of July. This way seemed more fun.” Tony shrugged and walked up behind Bruce, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He looked at the pair of them in the mirror and grinned.

 

“You know that his birthday wasn’t his choice,” Bruce pointed out, resting his hands on Tony’s arms and stroking the skin softly.

 

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun with it right?” Tony shifted his head to press a kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

 

“An entire party theme centered on the American 1940s? Don’t you think that’s going a little bit overboard?” Bruce’s gaze met Tony’s in the mirror as he leaned back against him.

 

“When do I not go overboard for a good time? Honestly, do you even know me?” Tony poked Bruce’s side lightly then kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

“Oh, I know you. I just continue to have the fleeting hope that I might just be able to talk some sense into you someday. Apparently today is not that day.” Bruce finally turned in Tony’s arms, his own moving up to wrap around his partner’s neck.

 

“Hey, at least I got one of those big brass bands for entertainment. You and I can cut a rug the old fashioned way.” Tony grinned and leaned in to kiss Bruce softly.

 

“You want me to dance? Who doesn’t know who here?” Bruce laughed quietly against Tony’s lips before kissing him again.

 

“I’ll get you out on that floor. Just you watch, Doctor Banner. We’re gonna put the old man’s dance moves to shame, you and I.” Tony winked, then took Bruce’s hand to lead him toward the door.

 

Bruce followed, giving a slight shake of his head as he linked his fingers with Tony’s. 

Knowing Tony as he did, Bruce was sure that his partner wouldn’t be happy until they’d made fools of themselves, but at least they’d be taking Steve down with them.


End file.
